Rainy Morning Cuddles
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Adrien and Marinette enjoy some cuddles one rainy morning. Post-reveal fluff.


**Okay, so this comes from two prompts: Rainy day cuddles and first time saying 'I Love You'. I simply couldn't resist once I saw the second prompt XD.**

 **Slightly Older/Post-reveal fluff**

 **I own nothing.**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

An alarm beeped early in the morning one gray and overcast day, just loud enough to heard by the occupants of the bed but not too loud to alert anyone else home. Said occupants shifted but made no move to get out of bed nor shut the alarm off. Soon a light rainfall started, adding the calming pinging of rain on glass to the atmosphere.

"You should get up, Kitty." The young female half murmured.

"Don't wanna…" Came the sleep filled voice of Chat Noir, AKA Adrien Agreste, as he shuffled closer to his lady, "Mmm'er warm."

Marinette huffed out a giggle but made no move to turn off the annoying beeping, knowing they'd fall back asleep and then her boyfriend would be in trouble for sneaking out of the house...again.

"Come on. We could get in trouble if you're found."

The blonde hummed a negative noise and snuggled his face deeper into her back as he tightened his hold. Just because she hadn't tried moving yet didn't mean she wouldn't.

"Adrien…"

"No." It was Plagg's fault really. Ever since he had be Chat, Adrien found himself getting sleepy during rainy days. Plus it was cold and wet outside and here he was warm, dry and had Marinette.

Said girlfriend giggled lightly, now more awake,and turned over once he loosened his arms enough, "Come on...You know we'll see each other later."

Green eyes finally opened and looked at her, "Still don't wanna…" He whined.

More giggles came from the heroine before she rubbed their noses together, "We can take a nap later, you know."

"...Nah." Adrien proclaimed as he buried his face in her neck, "Warm and comfy."

Marinette sighed and ran her fingers threw his hair, "Then you can explain why you're here, in my bed, early in the morning."

"We didn't do anything…"

"Still, you get to tell my parents why."

The hero pouted against her neck, "You're mean, My Lady."

"I said I'd make it up to you later."

"Fine, fine." He sighed.

Adrien laid there for a few more moments before rolling himself and Marinette over. He sat up slightly to stare at her sleep ruffled form before smiling softly, "Morning."

She giggled softly, "Morning, Kitty." The dark haired girl then reached up and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

Adrien let their lips linger for a few moments longer before pulling away and softly saying, "Je'taime."

Marinette paused for a moment and stared at Adrien with wide eyes. It took said boy a moment to realize what he just said but before he could do anything else a bright smile overtook Marinette's face alongside a pretty blush.

"Je'taime." She said back just as softly before pulling him back for another kiss.

They exchanged more kisses for a few moments before Marinette spoke again, "You really need to get going."

Adrien chuckled and her a Chat like smirk, "And here I thought I could convince you to let me stay."

"Nice try, Kitty."

They shared one more kiss before Adrien finally pulled himself away and got out of her bad. Instantly he mourned the loss of warmth as he made his way down the stairs. He then stopped halfway down and turned back to her.

"Do I have to bug them?" He asked, pointing to her lounge.

Marinette joined him on the stairs and looked down at the pile of cushions where their Kwamis were curled together, light snores escaping Plagg.

She smiled at them, "Sadly."

Adrien sighed, a bit dramatically, and went to wake his spirit. The small black cat groaned and buried his face in the pillow, clutching Tikki tightly.

"Five more minutes…" He whined.

Adrien plucked him up and held him gently, "Sorry, we gotta go."

"But it's raining…"

Tikki fluttered her eyes open before sleepily floating her way to Marinette as Plagg whined.

"I'll get you the freshest Camembert I can." Adrien said, knowing the mention of the gluttons fave cheese would wake him up.

Plagg opened one bright green eye, "Fine, but we better come back for a nap. I wasn't done sleeping."

"Already planning it. Claws out!"

One flash of green light later and Chat Noir was standing there while Ladybug was still her PJs. He turned to her and gently brushed his hand against her cheek.

"See you later." He said softly.

"Kay.." She replied just as softly as Tikki waved sleepily.

She followed him up the stairs and watched as he pushed open the skylight, both please the little tent they had set up hadn't blown away. He would be dry for a moment longer and no rain would make it into her room. Chat climbed out and turned to stick his head back in.

He smiled softly at her, "Je'taime, My Lady."

She grinned brightly back, "Je'taime, Kitty."

And they shared one last sweet kiss before he was gone into the early morning rain.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~ And yes Adrien and Plagg are whiny kitties in the morning XD**


End file.
